


Break

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11843220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Nurse Joy learns to take her breaks when she can.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Pokémon nor am I profiting off this.

Nurse Joy squeezes her thighs together as she checks the clock again. Fifteen minutes until her break. From there, she has five minutes to stretch and use the bathroom. 

Chansey is capable of managing the floor. Trainers are still asleep. The Pokémon have clean dressings. Peaceful mornings are temporary - almost laughable things. A trainer will smash through the door with an emergency. 

Everyone will emerge from their rooms to see the commotion which crowds their work area. Chansey is diligent in her work, unbothered with the chaos. 

“We’re approaching the time, Chansey. Are you ready?” 

Ten minutes until her break.


End file.
